Changing things
by Arikathefirst
Summary: Chris doesn't feel himself as part of the family. Will Piper with the family too late to bring him home or not?
1. Chapter 1

_Characters: Piper, Leo, Wyatt (21 years old), Chris (18 years old) and Paul (16 years old; 3rd son of Piper and Leo)_

_Declaration: Don't own any characters from the series, only my own_

Chapter 1

Chris' Point of View

Opening my eye today, I knew that everything would change. And not because I had some feeling or something like that, no. I knew for sure what would happen. I knew that the decision I made was going to affect everyone.

All my life I was invisible for my family. For them there were only my eldest and youngest brothers. They were good at everything and I wasn't. My parents thought that I wasn't clever enough, strong enough, talented enough. I knew that they loved me, but they didn't care about me. I was always left alone at home, I was the one whose birthdays weren't celebrated and many other thing like that. But I was used to it.

My elder brother Wyatt was a good brother, he helped if I asked. He was good at basketball, he graduated from school on the top of his class, not only in sports but also in grades. He was fun, considerate and loving to me, but he was a little distant from and close to my younger brother.

My younger brother Paul was also good at sport. He was an A-student. He was joyful, naïve and incredibly good and compassionate. He loved me, cared and he was happy to have 'two coolest brothers ever'.

Let's back to the point. I made the decision, the decision to leave and never come back. To say the truth I was tired of being forgotten and left alone, scolded at and compared with others. I wanted to have my life, I wanted to be loved and happy. Well, actually I had life my family didn't know about. I had people I considered as my mum and dad. They loved me, cared for me, but it still wasn't enough. Because whether I liked it or not I had to spend more time with my biological family and little by little it was killing me.

My true family, as I called them, was very considerate and loving. They understood me without even having me talking. They knew my weak and strong points. They knew how to help me through hard times. And there were lots of them. Right now I didn't want to remember.

Some people would think why I wanted to leave today. The answer was easy. Today was my eighteenth birthday.

When I came down, nobody even acknowledged me. They were eating their breakfasts and discussing their plans for the day. None of them didn't tell me: 'Happy Birthday!'. But I was ok with it. I knew that this was the last day I suffered being unnoticed and that fact alone made me happy enough.

"Paul, don't forget to take you bag. And call me when the training is over," said Piper and she turned to me. "Chris, you are up late again. I'm tired of phone calls from school telling me that you are skipping your classes. I hope that today I wouldn't get any. And if I will, you're grounded for the day you graduate. Am I clear?"

" Yes," I hang my head. Well, that went well. Oh one more thing about myself: I graduated from high school 4 years ago. And right now I was a student at culinary school. And hell I enjoyed every moment of it. But there was no need for Piper and Leo to know that. I let them live in their imaginary perfect world.

"Now, you should hurry up," Piper's voice interrupted my thoughts. I got up, took my bag and left for 'school'.

I took my bag and left for 'school'. The reason why I was always late getting up was because lessons at culinary school began at 10.30 and not at 9.00. So I always let myself to sleep.

I chose today not only since today Piper and Leo didn't have any control anymore, but because today my exams would start and that would be great beginning for the new life.

Well I left the manor and even appeared at high school, but after the fist period which, by the way, was boring I left for my exams.


	2. Chapter 2

People, I considered as my family, were just as unusual as Halliwell family. They were also magical but in a different way. They were neutral. They didn't belong neither to good nor to evil. After some time with them I understood the motto they lived with: "Keep the balance and don't interfere with things that supposed to happen." And they were right. Because not matter what other people were doing in the end everything happened the way it was destined. As for their status in the society they were pretty wealthy. Mum and Dad owned the company which explored new energy sources and made devices to use it. Serena was married on Jonathan, and owned her own auction house. And Jonathan was from some noble family in the UK. Katy and Tom founded their own hotel chain. And right not it had five hotels in the US and about seven in different part of the world. Serena, Katy and Tom were triples. And they all had high IQ. As for Audrey she was trying to start her own line of clothes. She was a good designer. And Nat was a model, she was the same age as I was. So we were helping each other and she was my best friend. Of course Mum and Dad had helped their children by given them money at the very beginning but they paid back each penny. I loved them and they loved me, so that was enough for me.

After the exams I went home. There my mum waited for me. By the look of things she was exited to know how my exams went. And clearly she wanted to know each smallest detail. I wasn't going to disappoint her.

"Hey, Kit. How was your day? How were your finals? Your dad and I were so worried and we've been waiting for you. Why didn't you call?" Helen rambled. I groaned. Sometimes she behaved as if I was still six year old and needed her presence at all times. And I had to say she was this way with all her kids.

"Mom, take it easy, and please stop fussing over me. I'm not a baby anymore!" I said with a smile.

"You are my baby!" she exclaimed. "And Happy 18th Birthday! I hope you remember that we're having your party today, right?"

"How can I forget? You've been reminding me about it for the whole week! Thank you." I answered. "As for my exams they came pretty well. And I guess very soon I'll be having license. So you can congratulate me." My grin's growing even bigger.

"I'm so happy for you. Finally you can do what you always wanted to. And not only compose song." We went to the kitchen where whole stuff cooked my birthday dinner. "Nat will be home soon. She has some rescheduled shooting."

"I thought she had a photo shoot yesterday. Why today?" I asked confused. Nat never liked to change her plans. And that's why probably each and every photographer was afraid of her. But that didn't have effect on the fact that she was an excellent model and a lot of people wanted to work with her.

"Her agent messed up with it, so…" Mom sighed. She knew her youngest daughter as good as I did.

"I just hope that Nat wouldn't kill Daniel…" I didn't get a chance to finish. Because angry Nat appeared at the door.

"I still can't believe it! How can she be that stupid!" Nat exclaimed. She dropped her handbag and turned to face us. "Well, hello here family! And there's my Birthday brother!" She hugged me. "So how were your finals?"

"Well thank you! And great. How did it happen that you had a shoot today?" I asked curiously, knowing that she needed to say everything she thought about the situation she was in.

"Oh, Daniel forgot to add it to my schedule and I was notified about it at 6 in the morning. Because of it my beautiful dream was disturbed!" She said dramatically.

"I never thought that you have a beautiful dream! You were always restless sleeper." My eldest brother, Tom, laughed coming through the door. "Why is everybody crowding in the kitchen. Hello, lil' sis and bro. Happy Birthday, buddy."

After a while Serena with her whole family came. They all congratulate me and went to help stuff to set the dinner. Thirty minutes later Kate arrived and unfortunately for me she was in the hug-mood. And she wouldn't let me go for good ten minutes, telling me how proud she was and that I was the best baby brother she had. And the last to come were Audrey and dad, Simon.

When the whole family was together we had a family dinner. There were different topics at the table. And I felt myself happy and content. But suddenly I heard Piper and Leo calling for me. Obviously they found out I skipped school again and they were going to yell and accuse me in everything that I did wrong. Helen and Simon noticed that I fell silent and got the fact that I needed to go. They smiled at me encouragely.

"Don't worry. Go to them. Your birthday cake isn't going to disappear. I'll make sure that this team keeps their hands."Helen said pointing at the family.

"I'll come back as soon as I can. And before I go I want to tell you that when I'll come back from the manor. I'm NOT going back to them. It's last time I'm going there. And I hope you support me." I said twisting my fingers and looking at the floor. Moment later I felt Mum's hands around my shoulders:

"Do as you think is right. We're always here for you. And no matter what we DO love you." I nodded my head and laid it on her shoulder wishing that I didn't need to go there and just stay here with people who loved me and cared about me.

After a couple of minutes I freed myself from her arms and looked around the room and saw that everybody was grinning at me. That only filled my heart this warm and with that I orbed to the manor. _"I need to be strong. It's last time and after that I finally will be who I really am."_ I thought for myself.

_A/N: next chapter will be from Piper's point of view. I don't want her o be that bad of a mother..._


	3. Chapter 3

Star Mage1: He didn't want for his parents to know about it that's why he still attended it. To back up his story

Chapter 3

Piper's point of view

This morning I got up early, well I always did, but today I got up an hour earlier than usual and didn't know why. I had that feeling that today would be a hard and emotional day. When I went to the kitchen I tried to get rid of this feeling and I almost did.

"Piper, what are you doing up so early? It's not even 6.30." Leo asked and he walked through the kitchen door. He came to me and hugged from behind. I sighed and turned to face him. I didn't know how to explain it to him, that's why I kept silence and just hugged him back. Leo noticed that something was bothering me and let me go.

"What's the matter, Piper? You never that quiet in the morning especially when we're alone and kids are still sleeping."

"I don't know, Leo. Just something is not right. I don't know what, but I know that today gonna be a very hard day. Yesterday I got a call from school Chris is skipping lessons again. And what is strange they say that his grades are high." I started slicing the bread again.

"Piper, I'll talk to him, I promise. I just don't have time for that just yet. We need to prepare Wyatt and give him enough knowledge of how the world is going. And we have a checking by the neutral right now so I have my hands full." I raised a eyebrow. I've never heard about neutral thing that was something new.

"Neutral? What is it?"

"They are actually beings that keep the balance of good and evil; of past, present and future; of four elements and of different dimensions and so on. Well, they have a lot more power than any of us. And they are who make rules in the first place." Leo explained taking his cup from the cupboard and making coffee. "And I'm sure that Angels of Death and Destiny are their creation. That's why elders don't have control over them."

"Why are they not mentioned in the Book? I think that our family had to meet them, if they as powerful as you say."

"That's the thing. They stay in the shadow most of the time. And I know only a few occasions when they interfered. One of them was Holy Inquisition and the other one was World War II."

" Mmm. Ok. But Leo, I want you to find time to talk to our second born. He's out of control. He doesn't listen to me and your constant absence isn't helping. I am, maybe, not having time for Chris but I still find a minute to…"

"Yell at him…" Wyatt finished for me coming into the kitchen and starting making a sandwich. "Good morning, mum, dad. And mum, you obviously just shouting at him and not talking. So I'm not surprised that he isn't listening to anything you say. But don't worry he's just rebelling I did that to. So just let him be."

" May be you're right, honey." I said thoughtfully.

And than the morning came the same way as it always did. Ten minutes later Paul showed up in extremely good mood telling everybody how he was going to spend his free time after the training. A couple minutes later Leo and Wyatt orbed 'up there'. Chris was the last one to come down as usual. But I tried not to make a big deal of it. But I said that I know about his skipping and warned him not to do it again. But I think he didn't listen to me.

When everyone left to do their business I began to get ready to go to the club and after that I needed to go to my restaurant. I had my head full of many small but relevant things that I needed to for re-opening of the club, after it was closed because of the fire. And I forgot about the strange feeling which I had in the morning. I looked through all accounting books and checked every detail in the club, called the agent to find out if the band was still playing at P3 tonight. Than I went to the restaurant and made sure that they get the delivery and decided that I had to go home and see what was going on there. Sometimes I thought I was a little control freak as you wish because I wanted everything the way I wanted.

As soon as I made it to the door I heard the phone calling, I looked at the time. It was half past three. And I knew that was from Chris school. He still didn't listen to me and skipped the classes. 'How I'm tired of his behavior. Why can't he be like Wyatt and Paul?' I thought. But I guessed that having two perfect children was more than enough. Other wise the life wasn't so interesting. I picked the phone.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon, Mrs Halliwell. It's school consular, Ms Norris."

"Good afternoon Ms Norris. Let me guess, Chris skipped his lessons again, right?"

"I'm sorry but yes. I know that it may be not my business, but is everything alright at home?"

"Why would do ask that? And yes."

"You see, I saw such behavior as Chris' before and most of the time it was kid's desire to get attention from their parents. I know that you have three kids, Mrs Halliwell, and I'm not accusing you of neglect, but are you paying the same amount attention to Chris as to your other kids?"

"Yes, you're right, it's none of your business. And for you to know I love my children equally. And I will have a talk with him. Thank you for notifying me. Good bye." I ended the call angrily. Nobody had right to say that I was not paying attention to my kids even if it was a school consular. But suddenly the bad feeling went back as if Ms Norris' words provoked it.

I waited for Leo and Wyatt to be back and at the same time I prepared dinner for the family. Today Phoebe and Paige would come with their families and there would be lots of people. And after dinner Leo and I would talk to him and try and find the reason of his attitude. When they came home I told Leo of my conversation with the school consular. At the same time I sent Wyatt to pick up Paul from the training, while we with Leo decided on the tactic of talking to our middle son. When Chris wasn't back by six o'clock, we came to the decision of calling him and we both knew that he couldn't just ignore it. So we called. For good fifteen minutes he didn't come and Leo even began sensing for him, he orbed in. We didn't have time to tell him a thing. Phoebe and Paige with families appeared.

They said hello. Phoebe's girls started chatting with Paige's twins about upcoming party they all would go and what they wanted to wear then. Leo greeted Coop and Henry and they discussed something about mechanics. My sisters come straight to their nephews hugged them, asked them how was their day. But all this time Chris stayed aside and I guessed nobody even noticed, well expect for me. My sisters didn't even say hi to him. His cousins were all smiles to Wy and Paul but they didn't glance at Chris. My sisters started talking to me, and the feeling that I had all day intensified. That very moment I understood that no matter what happen it would have something to do with Chris. I remembered my conversation with Ms Norris. 'May be she IS right, after all'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Third point of view

The dinner went well. There were lots of laughing and everybody told about their day and shared the emotions. But Piper couldn't get rid of the feeling and during dinner she was glancing at her middle son, Chris. She noticed that he didn't take part in any discussion. He just sat there looking at his plate and playing with food. He basically didn't eat a bite of dinner. Piper decided to try and talk to him.

"Chris, how was your day?" she asked carefully. Chris just shrugged and mumbled Ok. Nobody at the table didn't pay attention to it and still continued their conversation. Piper tried to have a conversation with Chris again. "Honey, why don't you eat? Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm fine, Pi… mum" Chris stopped himself of calling Piper by name, and he raised his eyes to see if she noticed. Looking at her he saw the hurt. She DID notice his mistake. Piper looked around the table and started to gather the plates.

"Piper, do you need help?" Paige asked.

"No, thanks. I can do it myself. I'm not that old Paige, you know." Piper tried to joke and offered a small smile.

"Ok then. But if you need help just call."

With that Piper left for the kitchen. Phoebe followed her. The whole evening her empathy was playing funny. She knew that something was bothering her older sister. And she wanted to know what. Coming into the kitchen she stayed there silent for a couple of minutes, watching her sister. She saw that Piper was deep in her thought. Phoebe didn't want to scare her so she cleared her throat. Piper jumped a little in surprise and turned to face her baby sister.

"Phoebe! You scared me!"

"Piper, what's going on? You were off the whole evening. What's bothering you?" she waited for a few seconds and continued. "I've been watching you for already an hour and you don't behave yourself as usual. You're far too quiet."

Piper wiped her hands and replied "It's Chris. He's skipping school, spending time somewhere else and I don't know where. And as I found out today he doesn't communicate with anybody in this house. And you're not exception."

"Well, he's a teenage boy, they all are this way at this age."

"Wyatt wasn't, and Paul isn't this way." Piper said turning to the window. "Today I got the call from the school consular and she asked me the question about Chris, which is bothering me. And I guess she was right asking me that."

"What do you mean?"

"She asked if I'm paying the same attention to Chris as other my kids. And you know I observed him at the dinner and tried to remember him laughing or smiling at least and I couldn't. I don't remember when was the last time I spent my time with him alone, just doing something together when there's nobody. When was the last time I talked to him about his feelings, dreams and wishes. And now I think I never did." Piper had tears running down her cheeks. "All I did was screaming at him and never trying to find the reason to his behavior."

"Piper, you know you still have time. And I'm sure you're exaggerating. I sure you are talking to him and he definitely loves you. You're the best mother ever. If you don't believe me ask people in the living room."

"Mum, I need to go to the club and check that everything is just fine there. Call me if you need me." Sisters heard Wyatt shouting from the hall. Right now he was the manager at the club and did really like that role. Hearing that the eldest of the two looked at the watch and said:

"It's time for the dessert and we've been hear too long. I surprised that they haven't sent search team."

"Ok. Let me help you to set the table for the dessert." They both started to take out cups and prepare dishes with the dessert. From the living room they could hear the laughing and happy chatting. And Piper wished that one of these voices belonged to her middle son. But deep inside she knew that it was only her wish.

After the dessert Paige and Phoebe began to get ready to go home. Paige's twins came to Paul and asked him if he could get them partners for the party.

"I can ask some of my friends if you like. But you'll owe a big time. And I can't promise anything."

With that families left for home and Piper and Leo exchange glances. It was time to talk to Chris. At the moment Paul ran up to his room to call his girlfriend.

Chris noticed the exchange and he knew that it's time. He was surprised that his parents didn't scold him the moment he appeared earlier. But again moments later after him orbing to the manor his aunts arrived and the main attention was shifted to them. To say the truth he was glad. He didn't want to have the great fight with them present. He knew his mother was watching him during dinner and actually he was taken aback when she tried to make a conversation with him, but when she understood she failed she stopped trying and that was good for him. Now his aunts left, Wyatt was at work and Paul was chatting with his loved one, he knew it was high time to talk to him about his 'skipped' lessons.

"Well, you can start your shouting. I'm waiting." Chris told them with a sigh and crossed his arm on the chest.

Piper and Leo looked at him and gasped. They never anticipated such hostility from their second born. They wanted to talk to him peacefully as they planned before dinner. But according Chris' body language that was not going to happen. It was obvious he knew what was coming and wanted to end it as fast as possible. But Piper didn't want to shout and had no intention to do it. So she took deep breath in and tried to start talking as calm as it was possible in current situation.

A/N: Next chapter is the fight begins!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n The fight begins!_

_Thank you for your reviews!_

Chapter 5

"So, you definitely found out that I skipped again and you are not happy and you want to ground me and so on. Oh, I forget I'm setting a bad example for Paul… and Wyatt never behaved himself like that… Did I leave anything out? I guess not." Chris snapped. He was tired of it. He didn't want to leave with the fight but it wasn't an option.

Piper gritted her teeth, she always thought that Chris had his own view of thing but she never suspected it that way. Leo on the other hand was surprised by his second born behavior, and he couldn't let him have such attitude. So while Piper was trying to find proper words, Leo took the lead and leashed out.

"Don't you dare talk to us this way. We are your parents. You have to listen to us and while you live here you have to follow our rules. We with your mother spent so much time raising you and that is how you pay us back? What we are doing is for your own good. We sacrificed so much for you to be happy. And here you are conducting like a brat. We sure deserver better then that." Leo screamed, he was angry but the moment he stopped shouting he understood he said too much and regretted it. But he didn't get a chance to correct his mistake.

"Well, I didn't know you brought me up." Chris hissed with fire in his eyes. "You of all people have no right to tell me how I was raised and let's cut the crap you're a shitty father. And your precious wife not better as a mother at least for me. I agree that she is good for Paul and Wyatt. And for me she did nothing just like you."

Piper couldn't believe her ears. Her son didn't like her and he didn't think of her as a mother. And again she remembered the dinner where she tried to think of any good memories with the middle son and there was none. May be he was right saying that she was a bad mother. She saw Leo became red with anger and started talking:

"Chris, we are your parent, and I think in some way we weren't perfect parents to you, but we're not bad either. We make our own mistakes and quite obvious you're taking them a little bit too serious. We make mistakes with Wyatt and Paul, too. But we love all three of you the same." She tried to keep her voice calm and warm. She didn't want to agitate him further. She didn't notice that her other two sons were in the room as well. And they actually heard every word Chris said. Looked like Paul called Wyatt after he heard the beginning of the fight.

"Oh, really?" Chris laughed bitterly and continued with venom in his voice. "You love all of us the same. Then tell me Piper when is my birthday? What's my favourite subject at school? Who's my best friend and where do I like to spend my free time?"

Nobody in the room was prepared to Chris calling her by name and all their mouthing fall with the shock. 'Chris's pissed. I've never saw him like that.' Wyatt thought worriedly. He looked at his younger brother wanting to find the reason of his harsh behavior. He tried to answer these questions when something came to his mind. Chris saw that his brother eyes got big and the realization crossed his face. And next Wyatt phrase confirmed his suspicions.

"Oh, God! Tell me it's not true" the eldest of the boys begged.

"No. It's true. And I'm happy one of you finally gets it." Chris replied sarcastically.

"Get what?" Piper cried out, she already was on the edge and crying but she managed to keep her tears for herself.

"Today is Chris' Birthday. And today he turned 18. Since today he has all rights to do whatever he wants and takes responsibility for his actions." Paul whispered instead of Wyatt. And when he said it Piper couldn't keep her tears anymore and Leo's hands started to shake. They forgot their son's birthday and that broke parents' hearts.

"I guess mystery is solved. But for you to know that I still had a great birthday even if you weren't there. Because there were… no ARE people who give a damn about me. Who talks to me, who knows everything about me and who helps me come through the most difficult periods of my life. And right now they are waiting for me come to them and spoil me for today." Chris said. At the beginning of the speech he spoke softly but by the end you could hear pure adoration of those people in his voice.

"Chris, it's just one birthday. You can't be serious…" Piper whispered, trying to make herself think that it was just a nightmare.

"No, I am pretty serious. And I'm not talking about one birthday. I'm talking almost about each and every birthday I've ever had. Never here, never with you. You never took time to celebrate or just acknowledge that I live in this house. Whole my childhood I was compared with Paul and Wyatt and you didn't say a good word to me. I don't know the feeling of being hugged by you, any of you for that matter. I never heard you saying of how proud of me you were. I was always left alone at home. I was always the last one to be healed after the demon attack even if my injuries were the most severe and life threatening" Chris sighed and turned to a window. Than closed his eyes and took a deep breath facing the family again. "I had to reach everything without your support. I had to overcome myself without you. I had to almost meet the death because of your neglect."

At that his mother gasped. She couldn't understand why she didn't see it earlier. She just knew by the way her second born talked that she lost her chance to be a mother to him. She wanted to move to him and embrace him but she knew it was too late. He didn't need her as his mother. But one sentence bothered her immensely: 'I had to almost meet the death because of your neglect.'

Leo knew that these last statements didn't have anything good behind them and he was sure that if he would hear the truth it would destroy the major part of his beliefs. Also it meant he failed as a father. Because he never had time for one of those he loved the most, but found time for others and for the whole world. And right now he regretted all times when he laid the needs of his family for later.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked carefully, looking in the empty eyes of the son. She was afraid of hearing the meaning of this sentence, but she needed to hear it, either it would confirm her fears or not. It took Chris a minute to find the strength to replay to her. He knew that he had to keep his own feeling under control otherwise his wish to finish his pain would go for nothing.

"I attempted suicide." Chris answered coldly.


	6. Chapter 6

**mclaughlin: **that exact fanfiction gave the idea... where begin

Thank you for your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 6

Chris' Point of View

"I attempted suicide" I replied my voice avoided of any emotions. Actually it was the best thing I ever said aloud. I wasn't sadistic or something it was just the fact that the weight was lifted from my shoulders. They wanted and needed to know what they did. I heard a sharp breath take from Piper. I didn't care. It was her fault.

"No! You didn't! I know you! You are my son." She shook her head in denial. "My child would never do such a thing!"

"Well, I did. And no matter what you think it did happen and no one can change it. So live with it as I'm doing!" I cried with annoyance. 'She doesn't know even the half of it' I thought bitterly.

"Why?" Leo whispered. I turned to him. To tell the truth I had never seen him that broken. He looked like he lost part of himself. But I didn't understand why he was this way. He never really took notice of me, so why he looked so hurt.

"And that I suggest you figure out by yourself. I still have too livid memories of that day."

"Chris, wh-who saved you?" my older brother stuttered. Glancing at him I looked at the man who accepted the fact of his screw up and tried to do everything in his power to change if not the past but at least the future. I looked at the man who was determinant correct his mistakes.

"There are people, outside this family, I love and care about. People who would give everything just to hear my laugh. They helped me. They provided me with qualified help. And they were by my side from the fist step to the last one."

"People you celebrated your birthday with." Wyatt stated.

"Yes. They are. They led me through the darkest days of my life and believe me it wasn't just the suicide there are a lot more secrets in my past." I felt the anger went away and I was just tired and wanted to be hugged by my real family and said that everything was going to be great. And somehow I would believe their words.

"Chris, I am your mother. I know I'm not a good one. But please give me the chance. Please let me… no us be your family." Piper said for the first time in couple of minutes. I could see the tears that were falling down her face and I almost believe her. But something in her voice was telling me that she wanted just to get rid of her guilt. And that what I couldn't let happen. I wouldn't let her escape that easily from what she'd done.

"I'm sorry I can't. I already have a family. I don't need you as my family and you will never be better than them. I do have an exceptional elder brother, annoying big sisters, demanding parents. But they know me and love me as their own brother and son. They sacrificed a lot for me and never –_ever _asked anything in exchange. They were simply there when they were needed." I said looking Piper in the eyes. I wanted to finish it as fast as possible and I decided to tell them one thing that the Elders had to know. The one thing that could do worse or better I didn't know.

"I know, Leo that the Elders are expecting the revision. Some neutrals, right?" Leo nodded looking confused. "The neutrals are my family. They taught me magic and they helped my with my power problems. So I advise you pay close attention to the use of magic. Because not every elder is using the good magic for good purposes. They know it. But they want you to know it as well. And they will expect your reports on it."

"Why do you help me with it?" Leo obviously hadn't waited for that coming.

"I, may be, do not consider you as my parents, but that doesn't mean Paul and Wyatt see you the same way. So I don't want them to loose their parent. So follow my advice and help yourself before it's too late." I sighed. I knew that I shouldn't have told that, but I just couldn't let Leo being recycled of his mistakes raising me, he still was the best father to my brothers.

"Loose a parent?"Piper screamed on the verge of hysteria. I flinched at her shill and took a step back. There was a pure fury in her eyes and from the previous experience I suspected her lashing out on me. And I was right.

"Don't you ever say that. You're always making our life difficult. And how can I believe that you really hurt with our behavior. You're just trying to accuse us. You…" She shouted until she understood what she said and clapped her hand over the mouth. I felt how my stomach fell. I hoped that she finally saw her errors and now I was proved wrong. I clenched my hands.

"Mum! He never meant anything by it! He just wanted to warn him." Wyatt was furious. His hands were in fists, his jaw clenched tightly. "Now I'm not surprised why he turned to other people!" Hatred filled his eyes. "And I think that's how thing always were."

Piper was crying again. She definitely was shocked with her own word. But I couldn't care less than now. She pushed it over the edge. I looked around the room, at each member of the Halliwell family and turned to the door. Now was the end of the Piper Halliwell's family. Now was the beginning of the new chapter of all our lives. For me there was a good start with my family, for them… I really didn't know. But I thought they knew that I was leaving and most certainly never coming back.

"Chris, wait!" Paul exclaimed, he was silent during the fight. "Promise me that you'll be happy. Happier than here." He said in a small voice. I looked at him over the shoulder and gave him a smile, the last one. I could see Wyatt trying to find word to stop me, but Paul laid a hand on his arm and smiled sadly at me in return. He knew that I wasn't coming back. And he was letting me go for my happy life. And I did. I came to the door, took the hold, opened the door and orbed out, to my family.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Chris and his 'family'! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Appearing at home I saw my Mum pacing around the room, her face looked so tense she had a frown on the face and that was rare thing. The rest of the family had different conversation very quietly, but it was obvious that they were nervous too. Suddenly somebody patted me on the back. I looked at the person who now stood right by my side.

"How did it go?" Dad questioned. He still had his arm on my shoulder as if trying to encourage me.

"Well… not that bad. We had the dinner with all Halliwells, and only when they left we started talking." I answered, the last part with sarcasm. "Then, when they tried to shout at me, for the first time in my life I talked back. And you know, Dad, that felt terrific, I finally let my anger to show and now I feel like the weight of the world was lifted from my shoulders."

"Do you need to come back there?

"No. And they aware that was the last time they saw me in this house as their family. I think I made it clear." I was about to say something more when Mum noticed me. Her face immediately changed and relief showed on her face, and eyes shone with happiness.

"And how long are you standing here? I'm here freaking out because my youngest son went missing several hours ago and still hasn't come back home and here he is, standing in the door and watching me. And look my dear husband is helping him to remain unnoticed. What a shame!" she laughed. The whole family was laughing too. It was what I needed at the moment. I needed to feel included in the family. When the laughter quieted down, Mum became serious. "So, what happened?"

"Well, we had dinner. When Piper's sisters came they didn't acknowledge me as usually. During the dinner, they all were talking and funny thing Piper even tried to talk to me a few times, but it didn't work. Then when everybody left, there was a big fight. During which I revealed some of my problems. And then I suggested elders to check themselves for the use of magic by them. Sorry Dad. I know I shouldn't have said it to them. But I don't want Wyatt and Paul to lose their parents because of our issues."

"Don't worry about it. I understand that you want to protect the only people in that household you care. So don't overthink it. It's not a big deal." He replied with the smile. We fall silent for a moment.

"Sooo…" Nat smiled mischievously. "Let's have a party. We still haven't eaten your birthday cake and after that we can go to the club!"

"Club with No drinking!" added Mum.

After that I had an amazing continuation of the birthday. We ate the cake, I opened the presents and laughed. We went to the club, where were lots of dancing and common friends well a lot of fun. And of course Mum was there to see if we were drinking anything we shouldn't, but I had to say that my Mum and Dad were hell of dancers. Who would think?! The sadness and the fact that I left Piper and Leo never once were remembered by me till the end of the day.

It was late at night when I was sitting in the garden and watching stars. It was my favourite past-time when I had things to think about. I heard the soft steps coming my way from the door, leading to the kitchen. I knew it was somebody of the family, because the stuff left for their homes long ago. I looked around and saw Audrey. She came to me and sat by my side.

"What do you think about?" she asked quietly, raising her head and staring at the stars."Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I don't know. I can't sleep that's all." I answered looking at the stars as well. "I have a feeling that it's not over yet. As if they are not going to let it go. But I don't get why. They always did and now… I just don't think they did."

"Chris, now you can do whatever you want and they are not going to stay in your way. And if they decide to do it, we can stop them and we WILL help you."

"I know that Drew, but I don't want you to be in the middle of it. All of you have your own lives and I don't want to be inconvenience."

"You said too many 'I don't want'. But I want to know what you WANT and only that. Chris, the last time you started thinking like you're right now, you scared us to death, almost literally. And I can see the way you sometimes glances at knives, even if you're a cook. And I'm sure you fight it with tooth and nails. And you're winning. Don't let Piper and Leo win, reverse it. Or all your life, everything you achieved after the attempt will go for nothing. And you are NOT that type of a person, who will let it happen."

I understood her words in my head, but deep in my heart I didn't want to accept them. I knew that the day's event had an impact on me. And unfortunately, not a good one. The head of a snake had been raised. The snake that once almost separated me from people I loved. And I needed to start fighting with it again.

"Audrey, you know, I'm afraid that I would go the path again. That I would try to do it with myself one more time and this time I most definitely would succeed. I don't want to lose your trust in me and I don't want to let you down. I want to be happy and part of this family. To be loved, and needed and important."

"You are, Chris." She leaned and kissed my temple. "I'm your sister, who will help you to go through it. We all would be here if that day ever comes. And trust me, Mum and Dad are watching you closely. They would notice the signs when… or rather if they appeared. So don't worry we have your back. And what comes to Halliwells one day you will have to meet them and talk and make things right. But you don't need to do it right now and by yourself. Give yourself time to make your head. You can't just end everything with people you lived with for 18 years and don't have any emotional baggage. You just can't. Don't hurry up and take as much time as you need."

"When you became that wise?" I joked. "but may be you're right. And I have to take time and straighten my head and feelings about them and me." I added more seriously.

"As to me being wise, I'm your Elder sister, so I AM wiser than you and as for the latter subject, you can relay on us. We are you family." A minute or so we stayed silent. "I think it's time to go to sleep, lil' bro." With that she stood up, stretched, bent and kissed my head. "Sleep well and Happy birthday!"

I watched her from the corner of my eyes and saw her stop by the door, turn her head at me and slightly smile. I sighed and looked at stars again. I hoped that she was right. I wished that she was right. But I wasn't sure for 100 percent. I drove away these thoughts and went to bed. I didn't know was it bad or good beginning at the end. But I knew that I was happy to fresh start and that was all that mattered. And we would solve the problems when they come.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'm sorry for the small delay. Enjoy!

* * *

Changing things Chapter 8

Chris' POV

I had been six months since the day I left Halliwell manor. Since that day my life changed , but not very drastically. I started doing what I always wanted to open my own restaurant. And now I was in it preparing everything for the upcoming opening. This morning I found out that I needed to do lots of things and take care lots of problems. My restaurant would open in the next several days and I needed to check the deliveries, accounts the end of the decorations and list continued.

In my restaurant there were several halls and a terrace. My Mum and Dad thought that I want to much but I didn't think the same way, so they let me do everything my own way. I should say that they helped me with providing enough money. It wasn't as if they paid for the whole place but there was certainly their half. I always liked French culture and French cuisine, that's why I decided to use the style that was invented in France – the Empire Style. All three halls were decorated according this style. The first hall was made in green and brown colours, the furniture were made in wood and there were soft fabrics on the chairs. Also you could see light golden ornamental pattern. Because of my desire of the Empire style there were big windows that made the hall more spacious. The windows were decorated with curtains and deep green that were held by golden carved holders. The tables had tablecloth in the same theme and there were centerpieces on the tables. They were vases with orchids and wood element in water. The chandeliers in the hall gave the dim light but I think it just provided more private atmosphere. The second hall was made in vinous, gold and white colours. The main idea stayed the same but the look of the hall changed. When I come into this hall it gave me more of the royal sensation. My guess was that it would be quite good place for making business. Unlike the first hall this one had more tables for large groups of people. There were also windows that were covered with deep red curtains with golden ornament. The hall seemed even bigger than the first one. And the third one was the hall for like friendly situation, everything was made in white with elements of light blue and small element of gold. The last hall was connected to the terrace, so it was more like a café rather than the restaurant. The ceiling here was like a mirror helping to make the room bigger, because the hall wasn't as spacious as previous two. There were light flowered curtains that gave the atmosphere of good nature. The terrace was made in the same way as the third hall. You could come from terrace to the hall. There were flowers on the terrace that separated you from the outside world. Beside the decoration in my restaurant you could enjoy three different cuisine: French, Greek and Italian.

While I stood in the middle of the room enjoying the view I didn't notice that somebody come in to the restaurant without me knowing. I preferred to know who came and went there for security purposes. When I finally snapped from my trance I heard the sound of the heel heading my way. I knew it couldn't be the stuff because their uniform didn't have any high heels, and it only left a small amount of people who could come in here without worrying the stuff. When I turned I saw my older sister Kate come into the view. She as always had a perfect look. She had a simple but elegant make-up that emphasize her eyes and gave them the childish shine. Her hair fall on her shoulder in little sloppy waves, and of course she wore a beautiful beige dress that complemented her figure and red high-heels.

"And what are you doing here?" I asked her. She just smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"What? I can't come and talk to my younger brother?"

"You can, but only couple hours ago you were frantic about the meeting you were late and aside the fact that your office on the other side of the city. So what are you doing here?" I explained.

"You know, what I'm doing here. I'm here to check on you. Mum and Dad worried. They noticed that you don't get enough sleep and don't eat to much. You drowned yourself in work and that scaring them." She answered not even wanting to lie to me.

Well she was right, last few months I didn't exactly take care of myself. But I can excuse my behavior by being busy with the restaurant. And knowing my family it wasn't strong explanation for them.

"Chris you can come to us if there is something wrong. You can trust us, we are one family and we love you. " Kate almost whispered.

"I know that. But I need to understand what I want right know. And I don't mean the business I mean my private life."

"You have time. But you should listen to your heart and it only. But if heart tells you to do something stupid you come to us!"

"I do remember the day when you almost took your own life and I don't want the repetition of it. Not now, no ever. You are to precious for this family to lose." She put her hand and squeezed it slightly. Then looked at me, gave a small but warm smile. "I see that you think that you're losing the battle, without enough sleep and meal. I'm not letting it happen."

"It's not only that." I took a breath and started to chew my lower lip. "It's the dreams that mostly keeps my up all night." I admitted.

"What dreams?" I gave her a look. "Oh, the dreams. But I thought that you took them under control and they don't affect you anymore."

"It should be that way. I didn't see them for several years. I know that it part of my powers but they are too confusing to live them through dreams. They show the episodes of all possible futures mixed and it becomes nonsense."

"Does it affect on you during being awake? Does it have any effect on your powers?"

"No. I still have full control there, just dreams. My memories of all my past lives and my ability to see all possible futures and make a rating, which have more opportunity to come real and which not, are just giving me headache, through my dreams." I said.

"Well, today we will have a family meeting to solve your problem." Kate glanced at her watch. "I need to go. By the way how are you feeling about Mum and Dad finishing the revision of the Elders. Today they're having the last meeting and most definitely will see Leo." She asked. I looked in the window and sighed.

"I hope everything will go smoothly."

"I hope so too. Ok, I'm leaving, call if you need. Bye!"

With that she left to attend her own business. I watched how she left the building and came to her car. I broke the look and sat at the nearest table, closed my eyes and started search of the most possible variations of what could happen. When I found the one with the highest percentage, I played it.

* * *

_Vision begins (Third point of view)_

It was the big room, all white with stands by all the walls. Elders were leaving the room and only a couple people stayed. Chris came to them closer. He saw his Mum and Dad glaring at Leo. Leo had fire in his eyes. Something told Chris that it wasn't good.

"Where's my son?" he demanded. "I want to see him and take him home."

"Home? I didn't know that it called that way now." Simon replied. "Place where he comes unnoticed, unloved and uncared. It's not a home it some prison."

"We love Chris. We always did. But you stole him. You made him believe that we don't love him."

"And why would we do that?" Helena asked. "We did everything in our power to make him come to you, to confined in you. But it was you who never showed any interest in Chris' life. We were there for him when he lost control over his powers, he cured him when he was injured after one of the demon's attack and you forgot about him. It was me he came to tell about his first love interest, because your wife said that it was irrelevant. We always had time for him and the rest of our children. Bur you, you didn't. You remembered about him when he left. Right now he 's trying to achieve his dream, he's loved and happy. He will come to you when he feel it's time." By the end of her speech Chris saw tears coming down Leo's face. His Mum's eyes were shining with the pride and love for him and hate to the man in front of her. Leo opened his mouth to tell something.

_The end of the vision _

* * *

_(Chris' PoV again_)

I didn't want to hear his excuse for their attitude. I didn't want to know what he had to say. I felt the feeling of immense love in my heart. I felt the gratitude that they would say it. But I also couldn't believe that Leo said that he cared and loved me, because I never felt it. I was surprised to see tears in his eyes. May be it's not the end of our relationships. May be we could become, if not a family but at least friend. I didn't need another family I had a perfect one.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Here comes the continuations! I hope you'll enjoy=)

* * *

Chapter 9

Leo's Point of view (the of the fight)

The moment Chris orbed out, I felt something inside me broke, something stopped existing. I felt as a failure. I always thought that I made a good father, but apparently I was wrong. The good father see when his child was hurt and I never did. After the Chris from the other timeline died in my arm I promised myself that I would never make him feel excluded from the family life and my life. But here we were and every promise I had ever made to myself and that Chris were broken. I failed him and I guess this time it was more serious.

I look around the room and watched my family, or what was left of it. My eldest son shut his eyes, clenched his fist and disappeared in blue and white lights. I wanted to call him but conscience argued against it and I let him leave. My youngest son was looking through the window, his face covered in tears and he was mothering something. I thought he said 'I'm so sorry'. For the first time in all my life I saw such empty and dull eyes as Paul's. And finally I shifted my gaze at my wife. Piper was sobbing and rocking herself. She looked so shattered, so lost. She wanted to believe that that day was just a nightmare, but she couldn't. I wanted to come back to the beginning of the day and stop it from happening but again it could only postpone the day and it would just be the other day when I felt this way.

Now observing my family I asked myself, why I never stopped being an elder, why I never took the day off just to be there and talk with my son. And I wished right now about one thing only to find the way to bring my baby home and make the family work again.

"We need to find my baby." I heard Piper's whisper. "We need to correct our mistakes. I want to bring him home."

"You didn't hear him, did you, mum?"Paul snapped at Piper. "He isn't coming home. Hell, he doesn't even consider this place as his home! He has home but not with us. He has other family. For God's sake, we, no, YOU failed him and Wyatt and I never took notice how miserable he was. You made him irrelevant even in our eyes." Paul shouted at my wife and I. I didn't blame him because we really did. We always compared him with his brother, we never praised him but always found the reason to accuse him of something, now that I thought about it, it became clear.

"Paul, we will bring him home! I will do everything I can to make up to him! But we need to notify your aunts before it. They can help." Piper said sternly.

"Piper, I don't think that it a good idea. I think first we need cool down and then discuss the situation we're in." I stepped in the conversation. "Piper, you of all people should know that it won't be easy. If he just for a little bit is resembling the Chris he won't let it go easily."

"Leo, he's my son!"

"I know that, he's mine too. And unlike you I saw his other version die, I held him in my arms when he took the last breath, and need I remind you that you at the moment was in the hospital giving birth to our Chris. And now I met the fact that I still the neglectful father I was in the other timeline! Don't you see you are NOT the only one hurting we all do. And right now we need make sure that everything we do only in Chris best interests." I finished and looked at my son. Paul had his mouth slightly open and his eyes were filled with confusion. And only after that I understood that I let the biggest secret of the family slip away.

"Die? What does that mean? When did Chris die? Wait, you said from the other timeline at the Chris birthday? You mean he travelled to the past?" My youngest son bombarded us with questions. I saw that my wife began shaking and her face filled with horror.

"Paul, we need to tell you something. It's about…." Piper cut me off.

"Oh no! You are so not doing it! You have no right!" She shrieked. Frankly I was tired of keeping it as a secret. I came to the conclusion that it was time to open up.

"Piper, they have right to know. You can't shut me up now. I never wanted it to be a secret but you insisted and I came along but it high time the change that. We already lost Chris, but we got lucky and baby him was born. Than I've just found out that I could have lost him once again because of what we did and you asking me to keep important information from my other sons and risk losing them too. No way in hell!" I said to my wife. I watched her, she started crying again and couple minutes later she nodded her head with agreement. "Ok, then. I call you sisters and ask them to come over. We need to decide what to do and you try and call for Wyatt. I don't want to repeat the story more than needed."

With that I turned and left to make a call. I could hear Piper calling our eldest son while I dialing Phoebe's number. After several seconds of waiting I heard Coop's voice.

"Hello?"

"Coop, it's Leo. Take your wife and come over we have an emergency."

"Leo, what happened? Does anybody hurt?"

"Just come here as soon as you can, we all explain." With that I hang up. Then tried to call Paige but nobody answered. So I decided to use the old way of calling those who had the whitelighter blood in them. Merely a minute later she appeared in the pajamas and her hair messed up.

"What do you need Leo?" she asked sleepily, but the moment she took in my puffy eyes she asked: "Is everybody ok?"

"Paige could you come and take your husband we need to discuss something. And no, not OK." She opened her mouth to continue the interrogation, but I gave her a pleading look and she orbed out. The moment she did, Coop and Phoebe appeared in the blue heart. I didn't say anything and gestured them to go to the living room.

I followed them. Coming in to the room I saw Wyatt standing near the fire place, his whole posture said that he annoyed and he didn't want to see any of his parents right now. Before I got the chance to tell him anything blue and white orbed filled the room and then they materialized into Paige and Henry.

"So, what's going on? What the emergency?" Phoebe asked.

"After you left the dinner, we wanted to talk to Chris. But nothing went the way we imagined. We had a great fight and Chris left." I began.

"So… He's teenager, who is acting out, he'll come back when he cool off. I don't see the emergency here."

"He won't be back. He left for good unless we can bring him home. During the fight he said that we're bad parents, that he has other people who he considers as his parents and that we neglected him his whole life." I pause, to keep my tears at bay. "And I afraid to admit it but he's right. Today is his birthday, but none of us ever remembered it. And when I thought about it I knew that we never did. Not when he was seventeen or ten or even five. I don't know how he knew that it is his birthday as we never said 'Happy Birthday, Chris'. I can't remember the thing about us spending time together, just having fun, only the memories where we fought with him and compared him with his brother. Not once I said him that I loved him." The two youngest Charmed ones and their husbands were shocked, but according to their facial expressions, they looked back too, and did find any good memory with Chris.

"We gathered you here, because we will need your help in finding him and at least making him talk to us. I'm not asking more just that. And Leo and I came to the conclusion that we need to open our biggest secret, we've kept for the last eighteenth years." After that she told everything about what happened when Chris from the other timeline came back to save his brother and his family and how he died trying to complete his mission. Next half an hour went quiet, my sons held each other, my sisters-in-law were crying reliving these memories, Coop and Henry were beyond shocked and I was heartbroken.

When she finished the story of the past, Wyatt jumped up and began pacing around the room. His eyes shone with such an anger and pain, that I thought he felt it physically. Once he stopped he looked at us and hissed.

"After everything he did for you, for this family you couldn't find five minutes a day to talk to him, to hug him and say how special he was? After he scarified his life for me you just took it as granted. Before that I thought that you just made mistakes with Chris and proved them with us, but I was wrong you're just bad parents." I could understand why the other Chris was so determined to make Wyatt good, to stop evil. Because even being good he could frighten you to death.

"Wyatt!"Piper gasped.

"Now, excuse me, I need to find my brother and make sure he is OK. Make sure he …" My eldest son didn't finish the sentence, but I understood what he was afraid of.

"We find him. We need to work together as a family" I assured him. "Only this way we can achieve something. Because if he's something like the Chris, it won't be easy."

"He is as the Chris, I think even more than him." I youngest son mumbled. "He extremely good with his powers and with spells, and you never trained him. Either he remembers his past life or he was trained by that other family he has, or may be both."

That idea terrified me. If Chris knew about his other self we wouldn't stand a chance to find him. Because the Chris knew the Book from cover to cover and he knew how to make himself undetectable. I hoped that Paul was wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Third PoV

It was six months since the day Chris Halliwell left. The life in the manor had changed, well everything changed. Right now you could barely hear any conversations or laughter. Piper buried herself in work, busying herself with problems of the restaurant and club. Every free minute she spent scrying, making potions and writing spell to find her son. All night long she could look at the picture of her middle son. The only picture she had found where was only Chris and he was smiling happily. One more thing that devastated her was she could not find any decent photo of him, only where he stood aside the whole family or he was in the background with nobody around.

Leo stayed his whole time 'up there', trying to find the information about neutrals and preparing every document. He looked for any opportunity to meet them, he still remembered his son's words about them being his family. It was scaring him that he would never get his father position back. Wyatt was much like Piper, he did everything he could to find his younger brother, but nothing gave expected results. He would go to the Underworld for information, talk with Seers and anybody who was willing to talk to him. Paul tried to follow his daily routine, but even for him it was difficult to see his parents, speak to them and make what they asked. He was the only one who didn't do anything to bring his older brother home. He knew that Chris would come home only when he was ready and knew that he was really part of the family.

As for the others parts of the Halliwell they continued live their lives, but all cousins now were more understandable, they re-thought their behavior, when they really looked back. Phoebe and Paige used their mortal resources to find Chris but all efforts were for nothing. Each of them wished they were better aunts. Only their husbands kept their heads cool. They knew that it was only them who could make the family to keep going.

It was Saturday and for the first time in half a year Piper decided to gather her family together for the outdoors BBQ. As a matter of fact that was Coop's idea and Piper agreed with him that may be they need to forget about their problem just for one afternoon and to feel themselves as a family again. They came to the decision to stay at the manor and use the backyard for the purpose. Everybody had small talks with each other, but still nobody laughed or even showed the smallest sign of joy. Piper looked around the place and didn't find her youngest son. She knew that she wasn't the model mum in last six months but she also understood that it was the effect of Chris leaving, Paul closed himself from them. She went back to the living-room and saw him sitting near the fireplace looking at his and Chris' photo together.

"It's not your fault he left." She said. He raised his head finally noticing her presence.

"I know but it doesn't mean that I didn't see it coming and I did nothing." He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him a couple of times when he discussed his other family with his friends, I heard him saying some things that couldn't go with you or dad. I saw how he rolled his eyes sometimes when we hunted demons and killed them and when it took us so many efforts. He looked like he could take them alone without our help, but chose to keep it the way you wanted."

"You know, Paul, I thought about it too. He never put much strength to help us. He never listened to me, and I can remember several occasions where he almost called me by name. Don't blame yourself for what we didn't see." She shook her head and looked at her son again. "I think we should go. The dinner is getting cold."

For the first time in months Piper felt herself something different then failure. They both stood up and left the room. As she predicted everybody was ready to take their seats. She started gave them their plates. And a few minutes later the back yard was filled with the good-natured conversations, jokes and even laughter. They finally started to feel like family again. Next hour went without accidents and they were pretty happy.

Suddenly there were blue and white orbes, that showed the Elder in his golden robe. It was Odin. He looked around the yard and then focused on Leo. He knew about their situation and he really tried to help them but nothing they did helped the family. And now he was here to invite Leo to the closing meeting with the Neutrals. He knew this discussion wouldn't go well.

"Leo, I'm sorry to interrupt your family dinner, but I need you to come with me. Neutrals said that they are ready to finish the revision. And they want to end it today." Leo looked around the table and saw whole different emotions some of them were relief, anger and even happiness. Then he watched his wife. Her eyes were wide with surprise and before he could chance to answer Piper began talking.

"Why only Leo? These people took my son from me and you expect me to sit here and wait. It's not going to happen."

"I'm sorry about what happened with Chris and I'm aware of your position and your wishes in this but that doesn't mean I will neglect the strait order. I was asked to invite Leo and only him." Odin answered sternly.

"But that's unfair. We want to know that he's ok. That's all. Is it too much to ask? I want to know how my brother is!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"I understand that you want your brother back, Twice-Blessed child, but I think when they will be ready to talk to you and discuss Chris they will come themselves and won't send messenger."

"But you can't stop us from coming 'Up There'." Wyatt replied stubbornly.

"I can't, but they can. They informed me that they put shield to prevent your arrival. The shield will protect from arrival anybody they don't want. So it's out of questions." After that the family fell silent.

During this whole conversation Leo didn't say a word. All he could think of was that he would finally meet people who became his middle son's family. He wanted to know how they did it, how they won his trust and so much respect. Over those six months he tried to believe that Chris was under some kind of spell, which purpose was to break the family. His look fall on his wife. She was pissed. He knew that she wanted to go as much as he did and she was declined that right.

Piper thought about the way to get there and meet those who stole her son. She understood perfectly in her head that nobody stole him, but her heart still didn't come in term with the fact that she failed one of her children. She knew if she lost the opportunity to meet them now, she wouldn't get the chance in the near future. Unfortunately she didn't know how to do that. For these months she learnt the only thing about Neutrals. They were much more powerful than the Charmed ever were and they had power over Elders and it only meant they were even more powerful.

For couple minutes there was heavy silence. Every person was deep in his/her thoughts. Then Leo took a loud breath and with a snap of his fingers he was wearing his robe. He understood that they couldn't wait any longer. If they wanted answers he had to get to the meeting.

"I go." He said trying to stay calm. "I will have a word with them. And I make them explain everything. They may be powerful but that doesn't mean that I let them leave without answers. And besides I think they will approach me themselves. If they are clever people they understand that it is very serious."

With that he leaned and gave his wife soft kiss. It was the first time they showed any affection for each other in half a year. With that Piper's heart filled with warm and she gave him small, encouraging smile. Then he turned to his sons, he hugged both of them whispering them 'Don't worry. We'll get your brother back'. He glanced at the rest of the family, gave them a smile and said.

"I will do everything I can to get as much information from them as I can. I promise." With that he and Odin disappeared in white and blue orbes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leo and Odin appeared in the conference room. The room was white with bright light and stands for the elders. Now room was full with those. They all looked exited and worried. As Leo knew the check was very serious and difficult on everybody who had to answer before the Neutrals. They checked everything and everybody, observed whitelighter's work and the Elders meeting. They never showed themselves at one but all of the Elders noticed their presence there. It meant that they looked and watch closely and now were ready to announce their verdict.

When all elders took their places on the stands, the main gated in the room opened and a couple came in. They were man and woman, both of them a little older then Piper was, but one look at them could tell that they carried the scent of royalty. They were gracious and light. The woman wore the costume of deep blue with snowy white blouse that made her eyes look even deeper. She had brown hair that was lifted up in a beautiful hairdo. Leo could see the wrinkles around her eyes but they made her even more sophisticated. On her finger he saw simple wedding band and on her wrist she had a gold bracelet with some pictures. The man on the other hand wore light beige trousers with navy blue shirt. He had a short haircut that made him look younger. Like his wife he had a simple wedding band on his finger. They both were well-built and it made them a beautiful couple.

They came to the table that was in the middle of the room, and was prepared for them. They put their folders with the results and started the meeting.

"Good morning. Well I guess afternoon for most of you. I'm Helena Weinburg and that is my husband, Simon Weinburg. We're here today to inform you about the results of our revision on you, on how you work, what you achieved and where you made mistakes." She paused. "Well, I'm happy to announce that there weren't any major problems that could make you being recycled." There was a collective gasp, no one knew they were ready to do that. Helena raised her eyebrow glanced at her husband. "Yes, we were ready to replace you with more efficient people if you didn't stand up our expectations. We begin with the beginning: who we are. We are people who were created by magic itself to protect the magic, good and evil, time, space, destiny and death. The two of us doesn't have all power over everything at once. The power is divided between us and some other people." After that they began to tell about what they noticed, found out, heard and saw.

This whole time Leo didn't see that they even spared him a glance. Helena and Simon took turns with the report. They pointed out some things that should be changed to continue the Elders job without any accidents. It took three hours to discuss very problem they knew about and suggest the better way of deciding it. For the first time in his life Leo heard such a detailed report, they said not only about their professional mistakes but also about their ethical mishaps, they gave notes to everybody about how they should change their attitude to the good witches, and reminded them that witches helped them, not because Elders wanted them to, but because they decided to help them. So the Elders not always had rights to interfere with their lives, but they had to provide them the protection. They also informed them that if the Gideon situation repeated itself, they wouldn't hesitate. Because one Elder had no right to decide what was the best for the world and especially interrupted the destiny that was settled long before the child was born. With that they closed the meeting and said that they would look after their work as a warning.

It took another thirty minutes to the room being cleared of the Elders. Leo noticed that the Neutrals weren't in any hurry to leave. They used the time they have to put every paper in the corresponding folder and they looked around from time to time checking who was still in the room. When they were ready Leo made his move and went to them. Now he could see Helena's bracelet. There were picture of people he considered were important to them and there was the photo with Chris smiling happily in the camera. Leo had never seen his son that happy, as if every bad thing in the world never happened to him, as if he was normal careless teenager. And that made Leo's heart sting, knowing that somewhere else his child was happy and not with them.

"Where is my son?" Leo asked, while they waited his question.

"Your son? Which one, Wyatt or Paul?" Simon asked calmly. Their face showed no emotions and Leo guessed that they weren't going easy on him, neither he would.

"I'm talking about Chris. My middle son." Leo responded filling anger.

"I didn't know he was your son. Last time I checked Chris called you by your names and us Mum and Dad." Helena said standing up with fire in her eyes.

"Where's my son?" he demanded again. "I want to see him and take him home."

"Home? I didn't know that it called that way now." Simon replied. "Place where he comes unnoticed, unloved and uncared. It's not a home it's some prison."

"We love Chris. We always did. But you stole him. You made him believe that we don't love him."

"And why would we do that?" Helena asked. "We did everything in our power to make him come to you, to confine in you. But it was you who never showed any interest in Chris' life. We were there for him when he lost control over his powers, we cured him when he was injured after one of the demon's attack and you forgot about him. It was me he came to tell about his first love interest, because your wife said that it was irrelevant. We always had time for him and the rest of our children. Bur you, you didn't. You remembered about him when he left. Right now he's trying to achieve his dream, he's loved and happy. He will come to you when he feels it's time."

"You have no idea how hard to bring up three magical kids." Leo said in his defense. But he felt every word piercing his heart and adding new pain.

"We don't know?" Helene laughed darkly. "We have triples who are the eldest kids in a family, two daughters around the same age as Chris and Chris himself. All of them are magical, and before you say another word, I inform you that maybe there's no demons attacks, but we have other enemies to take care off. So don't go there. We know all about six kids, we are there for all of them and they are good for each other. They almost feel each other pain, Chris including."

Leo was stunned, he had no idea about that. These people didn't fail any of his children and one of them wasn't even their child, they just adopted him in some way. He felt tears clouded his vision, the meeting with them made Leo's guilt grew.

"You know, for five years we tried to refuse Chris to call us Mum and Dad, but after his attempt we understood that we are the only people who cared about him the way you should. And it was six years ago." Helena said as she turned from Leo, trying to hide her tears. "You have no idea how scared I was when we found him, I thought that I would lose him and I would never hear him calling me his Mum. That moment I regretted all those years when I tried him to come to you." By now Leo could hear the tears in her voice. "You never saw how my kids hold him for dear life when he regained his consciousness. They followed him everywhere he went, even bathroom." At that memory they both smiled. They remembered how all of them were stick to Chris and the exact moment when he was arguing with Tom about going to the bathroom by himself and Tom wouldn't barge and still followed him.

"So, Leo if you want to have any relationships with Chris, you need to find out about him as much as you can, without using magic. Just observe his thing in your house. He will come to you only if you really show him you care. And right now is not it." Simon said. He considered Leo thinking whether he should say about the fact that Chris was Neutral like they were or not. "And Leo, I suggest you to start with finding out Chris real destiny."

"All you do right now looks like you want to make yourselves feel better and not to make up to Chris. Think about it." With that they both disappeared in the flash of light.

Leo stood in the room for another several minutes, thinking how he could know more about his missing son without magic involved. He was surprised that they gave him clue as to try and find his sons destiny, it was the beginning. Everything they talked about, printed in Leo's mind and he knew now that these people had no intentions to destroy his family, they just wanted to protect the child they loved. And that made Leo to look back and rethink about their decision, he understood that last six months was about them and not about Chris, and made him feel sick in his stomach. Signing Leo orbed home, to discuss the current situation with his family.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry for making you wait for so long=) But I had vacations and I didn't have time=) Enjoy=)

* * *

Chapter 12

Tom's point of view

For the past half a year I watched me younger brother closely. I always looked after my younger siblings, but Chris had too many skeletons in his closet to not worry about him after his birthday. I knew that he didn't sleep well and spent better part of the day checking and re-checking his work at the restaurant.

"How is he?" I asked Kate when she got in the car after talking to Chris.

"Well, he tells he's alright, but he admitted to have problems with sleeping, because his dreams back and he can't take them under control." She looked in the mirror, as I started the car.

"Why didn't he tell us he has problems? I don't understand him sometimes." I singed.

"You know him, Tom. It's not easy for him to ask for help. We did try to learn him that, but the Halliwells destroyed every our attempt."

"What kind of dreams he has?" I wondered.

"A mixture of future and past. You know him. He will keep it quiet till we make him talk. I don't want him to go through the ritual again."

"If it's disturbing him so much, he will have to. I know that he don't like to remember the other timeline, where he died but we don't have any other choice." I said.

Later that day I found myself at my parents home waiting for the rest of the family arrive. The stuff was preparing the dinner and serving the table with Chris giving orders and joking around. We knew that today Mum and Dad finished their checking with the Elders and my brother was obviously tensed about it and his dreams. Sometime I thought that Chris took too much responsibility and it would bury him one day. We always knew that he was a private person who didn't like to share his worries, but also we knew that he was a very sensible, that's why we kept close eye on him.

When everybody gathered around the table Serena asked the question that bothered her and the rest of us.

"How was the meeting?"

"It went well, as far as I concerned. The Elders were surprised about how serious we took the revision but still everything was just good." After a few moments of silence Mum continued. "We met Leo."

Everybody stilled and looked at Chris as if expecting him to say something or indicate the fact that he heard the statement. I also was observing him, I saw how he took deep breath, shut his eyes for a moment and put a fake smile on his face. I looked around the table and noticed that everyone could see through his mask.

"Well, he's good then, right?" He wondered careless, well he wanted to sound this way but failed.

"Yes. He is. And I think the rest of family are too. But he asked us about you. He wanted us to tell him where you are and take you home."

"And what did you answered to that?" Audrey questioned.

"That Chris will come when he's ready. What else can we say. It's your decision, not ours to make." Dad replied staring right into Chris.

For the next couple minutes there was silence in the room. Every member of the family were thinking about what Dad said. And I agreed with him. Chris should feel himself ready to meet them.

"Well, the main reason I gathered you here is because we have more immediate problem. Chris has troubles sleeping as you know" Kate glanced at my youngest brother, who nodded encouraging her to continue. "He told me today it was because of the dreams."

"Dreams?" questioned Mum. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Mum, I wanted but I didn't know how, and I had no intentions to worry you." Answered Chris and looked at the table. Instead of continuing arguing with Chris, Dad got up and came to Chris and kissed the top of his head.

"Chris, you are part of this family, you always was, is and will be important to us. So stop behave like we don't care. We care with all our hearts." Every member of the family was nodding in agreement. "And we will do what we have to do to keep you happy. We talked about it every couple of months and here we again you hiding so relevant from us. We were more worried about you not knowing what was going on. "

"Sorry, Dad." Chris mumbled. Dad leaned and kissed the top of his head again.

"You are not only one of the Neutrals, you are my son, tom and girls' brother and those kids' uncle. So stop that and let us help you."

With that Dad took his seat again. And the room was silent for the next fifteen minutes. When everyone finished with their main courses, I decided that we needed to think about the problem, that was currently here.

"So, what kind of dreams are they?" I asked looking at my brother.

"Mixture of past, present and future. Something that was never suppose to happen. Last time the dreams were only the combinations of some exact time and now there is everything. Some thing that could have happened but didn't, some that happened in another timeline and some from the possibly variations of future." Chris explained.

"So, we need to repeat the ritual, but this time we really need Piper and Leo's samples of blood. Last time we used ours and now it obvious that that wasn't enough." Said Mum/

"Last time it was much easier to get the blood samples, but now ot will really problematic. Piper and Leo will want to know why we need it. And I'm afraid this can turn to the completely different level of problems. They will try to make us look bad, and turn it to their advantage." I voiced my idea.

"Even if they try to do so, we don't have a choice and I'm not going to let them use the situation and accuse us in everything." Mum replied.

I knew that may be Mum was right, but it didn't ceased the tention I had inside me. And I could see that Chris thiked the same way. It would be the difficult meeting and for that we need a lot of patience and self-esteem. I only hoped that the conversation which would take place in the near future between us and Halliwells would not be that hard for Chris. He wasn't ready to meet his biological parents just yet and he understood it perfectly.

"We will see them and have the conversation but I don't wanr them to know about Chris too much, I mean that I want to find out about Chris on their own, without our intervention. And even less I want to make you, Chris feel uncomfortable. That's why we need to make the story why we need their blood." Dad said. All this time none of my sisters said anything and I dared to guess they were thinking what they had to do, in order to protect Chris.

Chris during this discussion kept quiet and continued playing with food. His face showed that he was thinking about something I didn't know about, but I could say that it was something concerning his dreams and the way to solve the problem.

"I think we need to combine the blood of Halliwells and yours" he said finally. I observed him and saw that he himself wasn't happy about that idea. But I had to agree with him. We were his family emotionally and they were his family biologically, and if we needed to stop my brothers dreams we had to use their help.

"I agree with Chris." For the first time this night Serena voiced her opinion. "We are powerful, but Chris comes not only from Neutrals but also from the Warren line, the most powerful line if witched, ever existed."

"Ok then. It's decided. We use them. My only concern is: Chris are you ready to face your biological family?" Kate asked and everyone in the room concentrated their attention on my brother.

"I' m not ready but I want to stay sane, so I'm in."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for mistakes!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Third point of view

When Leo left for the meeting, the atmosphere around the table changed. Every member of the family fell quiet thinking for themselves about the possible outcomes of the meeting. Piper knew that today would the challenge for her family, she was sure that Leo would do his best, but if the Neutrals went far enough to prevent them coming Up There they definitely wouldn't make the situation easy for them if they even were bothered to talk to him. That idea hurt greatly, she got that what they did they did to protect their son, what she never managed to achieve.

For the last months she made the distance between her and her children, considering it her punishment, but after the talk with her youngest she knew that she provided more damage, but this time to those children she had left. That realization made her to re-think her actions. She wanted to talk to her children and finally to get rid of that elephant which stood between them for all this time.

A couple of minutes in complete silence let her to observe her family. Her cousins became more responsible and sensitive to their surroundings, their grades at school started to grow and they spent more time with their mothers and fathers. Her sisters now willingly put their business away just to help her the way they could and to be with their children, in some way they spoiled their kids more than before but that was understandable. As for their husbands, they tried to make them all communicate, not only do what kids asked to, but really to listen for one another and help to overcome the loss of the nephew. But it didn't usually worked, no one was willing to discuss the problem, and that only helped the family fall apart, something they didn't want to happen.

Her own children became almost strangers for each other. Paul and Wyatt were rarely in the same room and almost never talking aside from 'Hi!' and 'Bye!' and that was painful to look at. On several occasions she tried to make them talk about what they felt, but it failed because she never talked about it herself, yes she said about the way she would treat her middle son when he would be back home or the way to bring him here, but she never showed what she felt about the problem itself. And her sons taking example from her followed her lead.

And here, now she saw how wrong she was, how her attitude to her family tired them all apart, she stopped being the glue the family had, she changed and the change wasn't a good one. Now she understood she needed to get back to where she was strong, just not to lose the rest of her loved ones.

When the dinner was over, Paige and Phoebe hurried home, but before that they asked their older sister to call them immediately when she got some news on their nephew. The girls said bye to her sons and left after the parents, but before that the youngest turned to her aunt hugged her and said:

"Aunt Piper, don't worry, Uncle Leo will do everything he can, he loves Chris a lot and he will never let him go without coming with him in peace."

Piper had tears in her eyes. She always knew that Penelope had an empathy, but she never knew that she could feel her and her husband.

"Penny, did you ever felt Chris' emotions?"

"No, somehow he was always shielded from me, and aside from dad and sisters' barrier, Chris' wasn't formed by potion, it was self-made." Piper nodded her head, but it made her worry more. They suspected that Chris had memories from the past-life, but even then he needed the potion to protect his mind, but now he could do it himself, that meant somebody thought him that, somebody extremely powerful. 'Could be the Neutrals that powerful?' she asked herself.

After she cleaned everything, she went to the living room and found their both of her sons, sitting side by side, and according Paul's shrugging of the shoulders he was crying. For the first time he cried in front of someone. She watched how Wyatt pulled his youngest brother to himself and started muttering something him in the ear. After a minute or so she finally came to them and pulled them both in a hug and let the tear slip down her cheek. They stayed in this position for some time.

"Mum, I love you." She heard her eldest whispered. "I know that you made your mistakes, but I really love you. Today sitting at that table I again felt myself as if I belonged there. I stopped blaming only you and dad." He continued. "We are all at fault here, it was me who always thought that Chris was the most reasonable to look after him too much, to guide him. Every time we talked it was me he tried to make to spill problems and I never tried to make him talk, assuming that he hadn't got any. And when you told us about the past, what he sacrificed for me, I felt furious and you were only those on whom I vented my anger. Now when I think about our childhood with him, I recall quite a few moment where I caught him with fake masks, but never really took notice of them. And I remembered that he went a couple of days with strange bandage on his wrists, but once again I dismissed it, thinking that my brother would never do such a thing as hurt himself. How wrong I was!" At the end all three of them were crying, they finally found strength to talk about what they felt.

"I told mum today, that I saw Chris talking with his friend about his parents, but I knew that very minute that it wasn't about our mum and dad. He talked about them with such a glowing face and sounded so affectionate that now I blame myself, that I never asked about it. I never saw these friends of his at school also and some of them seemed a little bit older than he. He talked with them about preparing dinner for the family. I guess he was talking about the Neutrals." Paul said sadly. "Yesterday I found the culinary book in one of his drawers. It has different marks about what to do and it looked like as the pieces of advice for cooking the dished more delicious, more importantly they were written by him, in his hand-writing. I never even knew he could cook." He finished, smiling at the idea. Piper looked at her son with curiosity, she always assumed that none of her children inherited her skills in the kitchen, but once again she was wrong. The kid she neglected was her main inheritance in the kitchen, she never tried to see if Chris could cook, she just decided if he couldn't study why would he cook. And that broke her heart again.

Piper took a deep breath, she needed to calm her heart down and she had to tell her children how she felt, but she didn't know where to start. So she decided to start since the moment she found out she was pregnant.

"When I was pregnant with Chris, I knew that I will have a strong, clever and very concentrated son. When I found out at first that the Whitelighter from the future was my son, I was confused but at the same time proud. My son was ready to come to the past and safe his elder brother. Then when the Chris died I couldn't make myself to leave the house fearing to lose you, Wyatt and him. At the time your father lost control over his emotions and wasn't around much that only made the situation worse. But some time later we conceived you, Paul he went back. He couldn't let himself to miss the pregnancy of his other child, as it happened with Chris. As time went by, you were born and needed more attention than Chris, because he was always a quiet baby and Wyatt, starting the pre-school, we drifted from the son who once was willing to gave us his life. When he became older Chris was independent and the fact made me think that he wasn't needed me as much as you two were. You, Wyatt needed more practice with magic as you are Twice-Blessed and you, Paul, more care as you were always mommy's boy when you were a baby. And I never questioned it, later we just used to it and stopped noticing that it was wrong and when he could use our help. I think it was our fault we never taught him ask our attention. And look where it got us. Now every day when I walk around the manor I stated to see, to remember things when I should have helped him, guide him teach him, when he looked at me wanting to ask something but then something happened and he never did and I never asked. In the end he did it himself without me, Leo or anybody else." Piper finished her story.

"He didn't ask us, but he asked others family, Piper." Everyone turned to the voice. Leo made his way to the couch and sat down, rubbed his face. "They love Chris, they know him, his dreams and fears. And they have five other children to take care of. They are powerful and if dare gorgeous in every sense of the word. They said their opinion of the Elders' work, they made us look as babies at our meeting, so detailed, so practical. They said Chris will come to us when he will be ready, when he will feel himself up to seeing us again, but we need to learn about him as much as we can."

"Easy said than done" The blonde mumbled.

"Yeah, but at the same time they recommended to start with finding out his destiny and who he is." Leo quieted. He didn't know what else to say. But he didn't get the chance to continue because the room filled with the light that was familiar with Leo.

The light reviled two people, one of them Leo saw at the meeting it was Helena, with her was a young man whose photo he saw on the bracelet. He was around thirty years old, with short dark blonde hair and deep green eyes. He was tall and well-fitted and wore simple blue jeans and gray T-shirt. The man looked at all of them, glanced at his mother and said:

"We need your help, no, not we, Chris does. I hope you are willing to help."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Third PoV

The whole room was silent for several minutes, after which Piper came back to her senses. She stood up and asked:

"Who are you?"

"I'm Helena Weinburg, the Neutral, and this is my eldest son Tom."

"You took my son from me!"

"We did no such thing. We already explained to your husband that we never wanted Chris out of your family. He may be part of us, but he's also part of you. And in comparison with you we're not ignorant to what is going on in this life. We wished for him feeling himself here at home, but you failed to make this feeling to be here. So I'm sorry that at the end I couldn't let him suffer anymore and welcomed in my family. Besides we are here not because I want to compete with you who's better of a mother, we are here because there is a problem that needed your involvement. So do you want to help your son, just one this time?"

"Yes, we do." Paul answered before anybody in the family got the chance to say anything. Helena smiled at him softly. She knew that her son regretted to leave Paul here, but he hadn't had it in himself to take him away from his family, and he didn't have a right to do so.

"You must be Paul. Chris misses you greatly, you know. He still has this photo at his bedside table," pointing at the photo where the two of them smiling happily, after one of first Paul's games.

"Is Chris the Neutral?" Leo finally questioned.

"Yes, he is." Now it was Tom who replied. "We need get going if you still want to help us and him." He turned around and was ready to leave in the light when he remembered that Elders and Whitelighters had no power to follow them. "Take holds on our hands, you will go this way, otherwise you will never find where to go, because we keep our locations out if radar."

When everyone was ready they vanished and appeared in the garden near a big house, mansion. The mansion looked very old, it was made of stones and bricks. Helena and Tom went to the back door, signaling Halliwells to follow them, when they came into the house, they were in the kitchen. The kitchen was spacious and bright, there combined two completely different worlds, the furniture was from Victorian period, but the equipment from the modern world. The kitchen was empty, that's why they left it and went to the living room. The room was opposite the kitchen. It was modern room with bright colours, big sofas and in the center of the room was a fireplace, on which the Halliwells could see photos and many of them were with Chris on, from a very early age. At the pictures Piper felt herself sick. These people were in her son's life for so long and she never noticed it. 'How bad could it go?' she thought.

"Ok, now wait here." Tom said. "The rest of the family went to get everything we need for the ritual. When everyone's here we explain you what's going on with Chris."

It wasn't even five minutes later when the others arrived. Wyatt looked through all of them and he understood that all of them he saw with Chris on different occasions. He saw the eldest man at school, but assumed he was a new teacher, the woman with blonde hair he met when Chris was walking home from friends, it appeared she walked him home, the other woman with dark hair was the one his younger brother kissed in a cheek before going to school when he was merely a child. And the other two were known to him, because they were always by Chris side during time of the day, but he also knew they weren't student of the school.

"Ok, first let me introduce you my family. These are my triples: Tom, as you already know, Serena and Katherina. And these are the youngest girl: Audrey and Natalie. And this is my husband, Simon."

"But where's Chris?" Paul wondered.

"He's resting right now, in his room. The procedure is tiring, he will need a lot of strength. And one good sleep without dreams should help." Simon answered.

"What happened to Chris? You never said." Wyatt said.

"This problem we already met. You see, Chris is a powerful Neutral, he can be recognized as one of the advisers of the Angels of Destiny. And for that he need to know all futures, all past and other timelines, whether they ceased to exist or not. He helps them to choose the better way in keeping the worlds balance intact. For that he uses my help, because I responsible for balance of good and evil, Kate's, she is responsible for present, past and future, Audrey's for keeping the elements and Nat's to keep the people's sins and wishes and everything good in place, and Tom's for keeping this world going. He can't work alone, neither can we. And one of us lives through difficulties we had to help him or her, not only because we care for each other, but also because the worlds depends on us. And for the problems, Chris has problems with sleep, because everything he knows happened, will happen and happening are mixed. There wasn't such a problem to the age of thirteen, than we managed to block it, but now it back, and this time worse. So now we need your help. If you ask me it's his reaction to the stress. At first it was a suicide attempt and now it was him leaving you WITH a great fight, because originally he wanted to leave at night, when nobody knows." Serena explained everything she could. While she was talking the Halliwells were listening her inattentively, it was the information about their son and brother's life, they wanted to know it. The Weinburg family just nodded their heads during the whole story, none of them interrupted her.

"So, Chris can't sleep, because his ability goes hire wire and it could have a bad influence on the world, right?" Leo questioned. He still didn't know what to think about what he heard. His son was very powerful and it looked like he knew about his other past self for quite awhile.

"Yes. But what worries us more is that he can't sleep, he has problems on concentrating his powers during using them at day, and it shows on him health. We want to stop this, to bring back him his normal life. That's all." Tom said, his eyes were full of love and care, his voice was soft and it made the Halliwell see that the family really care for Chris. "We helped him once, but this time it's worse, and we decided that your involvement will enlarge the effect."

"Does Chris know about us here?" Paul asked, he was confused by their story. Chris tried to use minimum of his power during their lives and everyone was pushing him for that, but it wasn't right. He had to care about more than just a simple demon attack.

"Yes, before Helena and Tom went to you we discussed it with him." Simon replied. "We need get started for the ritual, the potion can take awhile and we need to protect the room where it will take place."

"Why?" Leo asked. "Why we need to protect the room?"

"There will be a lot of energy in the room, and we can't let it go in the world without our guiding. It can mess up with the world's balance and we don't want that." It was Audrey who answered, for the first time. "So I suggest you follow our instructions and don't do anything that can put the situation at risk."

When the room fell silent they heard somebody's footsteps, coming their way. Everyone looked at the stair and a moment later the figure appeared on it, with dark hair and green eyes. Chris came down and he looked sleepy.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty!" Nat called for him with a soft smile on her lips and adoration in her look. Hearing that, Chris shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room. His eyes set on his biological family.

"Hi, Piper, Leo."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Piper's point of view

The moment Chris came in to the room, I felt myself ready to get up and run to him, hug and never let go, but when he called us by our names that it wouldn't be that easy. I could see we were here on his terms only. I wasn't sure if he was ready for us, but he didn't want to reject the help he needed. He watched me with eyes void of any emotions, as if I was some strange, I understood I deserved it but it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Chris, long time no see." Paul was the first of us to say something. His voice was tight as if afraid Chris would be cold with him too. But when he looked at my youngest son his gaze became warm and soft.

"Hey, little brother" seeing the smile on the lips of my second born made my stomach to fill with butterflies. "How have you been?"

"Good, but when you are near it obviously better." I observed the reaction of my son for his brother's words. Chris just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I took time to settle some things for myself. Don't think you are at fault." For the strangers it would look like an innocent exchange between two brothers who didn't see each other for some time, but for the people in the room it meant much more than that. I heard in my middle son's voice the notes of regret and I dared to assume that it was for living Paul to pay for Leo and my mistakes. I couldn't agree more.

"Chris, we almost ready to go with the ritual. If you're ready we could start." I growled, when I heard Helena's words. She always said she didn't intend on sabotage the relations between Chris and us, but now she was doing it exactly, I could see Leo went stiff too. At the same time she added. " When it's over we all could have a cup of tea and talk, if you'd like."

"Yes, let's get started then. Have you already secured the room? And what about the potion? Is it ready?" Chris questioned.

"Not yet, but the ingredients are ready and we wanted to protect the room right before you came down." Tom replied.

"Ok then. I can help with the potion in the kitchen and you better to make sure the world wouldn't go crazy." Chris smiled at the Weinburgs, at that my heart hurt, but I managed to cover it. It was their territory and I had no other choice but play by their rules.

"I can help you, Chris." I suggested.

Chris watched me for a moment as if considering the bad and good thing in it and then nodded his head, signaling his agreement. From the corner of my eyes I saw how everyone in the room including my sons and husband tensed, but the moment he agreed a small smile formed in Helena and Simon's lips, and a frown crossed the faces of their children. Inside I felt glad that Helena wasn't trying to push me from Chris. He looked at me with the same cold look and motioned to the door leading to the kitchen, and went there. I followed him.

By the look of thing Chris knew what he needed for the potion and I decided just watch him moving around the place getting ready.

"Can you please prepare the water, it should be strictly 64 degrees Celsius, if it's not it can have an unpredictable consequences, that I would prefer to avoid." I hurried to do what he wanted for the next thirty minutes he talked to me only about the business. When the potion was almost ready, the uncomfortable silence fell.

"You're good at that" I complemented him. He didn't raise his head, but nodded.

"It took me awhile to learn it all, but I had good teachers."

"Chris, you know, these past months I came to the realization that even when you left I didn't try to find closer to you. Actually I got that just about a couple of hours ago."

"Piper, I'm sorry but I don't think it's a good idea to discuss our problems. More than that, I'm not sure I'm ready to discuss it. So I ask you to let me finish this and then, maybe we can talk." At that he turned back to the boiling water in front of him. I felt how my inside fell with disappointment. After about a minute, he left the kitchen to call the other, the moment he did, Simon came in.

"Give him some time, Piper. I know he loves you and Leo, but he's hurt and has a baggage of the bottled up emotions, don't ask too much from him." I considered the man. He wasn't afraid to lose Chris.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you help us? Why don't you afraid that he'll leave you? I don't understand you!"

"Because, Piper, we know that we are good parents for him, we love him as our own, but he still is the part of you and your husband and I'd rather be friends with you, than enemies. He loves you, as a matter of fact for the first five years I knew him he tried to do everything to please you, and hurt it him greatly when you didn't notice his attempts to make you happy. Piper it's high time you start remembering thing he was willing to give you, as a child, because maybe it your way to get to him, to break the ice." I never knew that Chris had wished to make me happy. I thought that all he did was to make me furious, but now thinking back I was aware of the fact that the last years behavior was just the responding attitude to our own attitude to him. Before I said anything to that the door open and all the members of both families came in.

"We are ready to perform the ritual, all we need to do is to add our blood samples to the potion and we can begin."

I was the first who took the knife and sliced my palm a little, then brought it over the potion and let couple of drops to fall, the next was Leo and the last were Helena and Simon. They did it together. When we finished the potion changed its colour from dirty-green to pure purple. I never in my life saw the change of the colour in potions, but then assumed that they were Neutrals and their potions should have been more powerful ours. I watched how Chris took a cup and filled it with the liquid, turned and went to the room where the procedure would be perform.

Following him in the room, I was surprised how drastically it changed. The sofas were moved to the walls and in the center there was a full amount of sofa's cushions, the light was dimmed and there were white candles that had slightly blue flame. Also in the room the walls had different symbols, I guessed they were runes, but I never saw that many using in magic before, like all the other things.

Chris sat down on the cushions while we stood around him, Serena handed me a piece of paper with the text. I knew immediately it was in Latin.

"We need to read the spell the moment he drinks the potion and then we can't break the circle until he's awake." Kate informed us.

"Will he be sleeping?" Wyatt questioned.

"Yes, it will help him sort everything and when he's ready he just wakes up. For Chris it could seem several hours, for us it will be just a few minutes, but at that condition Chris has no control over his powers, so be ready it won't be as easy as you think for you to keep the circle." Kate explained.

"What if we break the circle?" Leo asked concern filled his eyes. I saw the Neutrals exchange glances and a soft nod from Chris.

"Chris will fall in coma, until he sorts it all out. It can take years, even decades. We are in some way his link to the reality, that will help him to sort everything faster and with less consequences. So I'm asking you be careful." Wyatt frowned but stayed silent he was scared for his brother judging by the look on his face, so was I. I couldn't lose him for so long, I couldn't take away his life from him, because of my mistake once again.

I watched how Chris brought the cup to his mouth and drank the potion with one big gulp. That very moment we started chanted. I noticed the flames of candles changed to the bright red and then back to light blue, I felt how the room began filling with the energy I never felt before. And this energy tried to knock me from my feet, but not like the wind. It did it from the inside me, as if asking, begging to break the circle. Then I saw my middle son fell with closed eyes.

The Neutral were right it would be difficult the next several minutes.

* * *

A/N Next chapter will be about Chris memories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: not graphic, but a slight description of the suicide attempt

* * *

Chapter 16

Chris' Point of view

The first time I opened my eyes I was standing in the park. The place I recognized immediately as the park where Piper and Leo took us when we were children. I looked around and found my little self sitting on the bench hugging my knees to the chest. On my face I could see strays of dried tears and one knee was scratched. At the moment I understood what day it was. It was the day I first met Nat. I looked around again and my eyes fall on Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Paul as they happily played together not noticing that one of their children was missing. Suddenly I heard soft footsteps and turned to watch.

The girl my age stood near the bench observing me with her lip between her teeth. She had such serious expression on her face that you could think he was planning something. The girl took a deep breath and said:

_"Why are you upset? Were you crying?"_ I heard myself sniffle and finally raised the gaze.

_"Yes. Why do you care?"_

_"Because my mommy said that I need to help upset people. Where is your mommy and daddy?"_

_"Over there"_ little me pointed at the Halliwells.

_"Why doesn't your mommy hug you?"_

_ "She has Wy and Paul to hug? What happened?"_

_"I fall and scratched my knee. And my mommy doesn't hug me."_

_"Did you tell them that you fell?" _I smiled at Nat. she was always so pushing and talkative and interested in everything that caught her eyes, and now she was doing exactly that.

_"I tried but daddy said it wasn't important and I should go and play in the sandbox." _The frown deepened on the Nat's face. She shifted her look at Halliwells and back at little me.

_"That's not right. You hurt your knee and you deserve to be hugged."_ She replied sounding angry. Then idea came to her mind as I watched how her face lightened up. _"I know! I call my big sis and she will hug you and help with your knee. Be the way I'm Natalie, but you can call me Nat!"_ she added cheerfully.

_"Chris."_

_"Ok, Kit. Wait here, I'll be right back!"_ a happy smile appeared on her face.

_"My name is Chris"_ I repeated as I watched her rushing away.

About a minute later she went back but this time she wasn't alone. She was pulling her older sister by her hand. When they reached the destination Nat stopped and pointed at Chris. The girl was a teenager whom I recognized as Serena. She looked at little me and a soft smile graced her face. She kneeled down in front of me and wondered.

_"How did you hurt your knee?"_

_"I fall." _

_"Oh, baby. It should have hurt a lot! Let me see. I'm Serena. Nat here said you're Chris, but she's calling you Kit, and also she said that your mommy and daddy did nothing. Is it true?"_

I saw myself nodding slightly hiding my face from her warm look. I knew that I couldn't come and hug him but it didn't mean that my heart wasn't filled with the love for these three persons. I observed the interaction with the feeling of safety and I knew that was the feeling my little self also felt at the moment.

_"I'm going to help you, but before I do, you need to promise never tell anyone what I did. Deal?"_ Serena asked seriously.

_"I promise."_ With that she brought her hand to my knee and the golden light appeared and the cut on the knee vanished with the pain.

_"You healed me!"_ Little me squeaked. Serena put her hand over my mouth.

_"You promised."_

_"I'm sorry. My daddy can do that too, but his light is blue."_

_"Well I can open one more secret for you."_ Getting the nod she continued: _"My grand-grand-grand-grandparents taught people like your father do it. Now you have to keep this as a secret, ok?"_

_"Yes"_ I was about to start laughing at the enthusiastic nods from little me. Even then she could make me feel loved and happy, by just talking.

_"Ok, now we have to go, but we are walking in this park quite often so, don't be afraid to come to us and play."_

_"That'll be great if we are the best friends"_ Nat said looking at the sky dreamingly. _"So Kit see you in a while!"_ she said as she and Serena walked away from him waving and smiling. _"Bye Kit!"_

The moment they left the eyesight the situation changed. I was in the attic with Wyatt. I was about sixteen years old and by the look on my older brother face I guessed that was the memory from when Wyatt became evil. I looked at the pair before me and listen for their argument.

_"Wy, what you're doing isn't right"_ I heard myself said.

_"Chris, don't come in my way! I do it to protect you! And I quite aware that you don't like it, but if keeping you safe, meaning becoming more powerful then I will."_

_"But you can't save me if you're evil!"_ the teenager cried.

_"Christopher, there is no good or evil, there is only power, and I will the most powerful, just to protect the rest of my family, like Leo failed to do."_ With that Wyatt left the attic, leaving me on the brick of hysteria and alone.

And again the picture changed. Now I watched myself standing in the sunroom, ditching fireballs. I looked about twelve and I knew it was the day when I for the first time thought about suicide. Suddenly younger me saw the energy ball flying at Paul and without thinking pushed him of the way and taking the blow. I heard the soft yelp leaving the throat and almost lifeless body of myself. Then I noticed that demons were destroyed and turned to look at The Halliwells. I watched Piper running to the Paul, while Leo was checking Wyatt. I as well as my teenage self heard Piper's words.

_"Oh, God! You both are Ok! I don't what I would do if you were hurt."_ Hearing these words the teenager and I orbed to the Neutrals. I watched myself falling unconscious and Helena and Kate rushing to me and healing. Helena was pale like paper and tears were ready to fall. When the boy had come to his consciousness, the first words he said:

_"They didn't notice me, she wants only Wy and Paul."_ Hearing that Helena hugged my younger self and tried to console, but even she understood the damage was done.

And again the situation changed. I was sitting at the table in my room at the Weinburgs'. In the table laid a blade and teenage me was writing a letter. I knew that was the day. I came to him and looked over his shoulder looking at the content of the letter.

_"Dear Helena, Simon, Tom, Kate, Serena, Audrey and Natalie_

_I wish you didn't see what I'm about to do. I know that you love me, care for me and never let me down, but I can't live knowing that for my mom and dad I'm nothing but a trouble. I don't want to make you tell them the news, but as you will be the one who will find me, you don't have a choice. _

_I've been thinking about it since the day of that demon attack, when I almost died. They never cared for me and it hurt to know that they will be relieved when I leave them. It's better this way. I will be spared from pain of ever seeing them again, they won't feel responsible for me anymore and for there will be no need to care for emotionally damaged boy._

_I love you all. You showed me the meaning of the family and how it works, it saddened me that not every family can be like yours. Don't blame yourself for this, it's not your fault never yours. Once again love you,_

_Your Chris."_

With that he sealed the letter, took the blade and went to the bathroom. I followed him and watched how he did it. From aside it looked horrible and everything inside was screaming to spot it, but I knew it's only a memory and I could do nothing of the thing. In about five minutes I heard the knock to the door, then somebody coming into the room, then somebody looking in the bathroom and I saw the cook of the family, the one who taught me everything. The moment she was me she jumped into actions. She put pressure on the wounds with one hand and with the other she called the ambulance.

When the paramedics were loading me into the car, Serena and Tom ran to them and when they saw me Serena swayed, but Tom asked.

_"What happened?"_

_"Attempt of suicide. We need to get him to the hospital ASAP."_ I watched how Tom fisted his hands and cursed under his breath the Halliwells.

_"I'm coming with him, I'm his brother."_ With that he climbed in the car near me and said Serena to call the rest of the family and go to the hospital.

The ambulance began driving and I watched Tom, holding my hand with tears in his eyes.

_"Silly boy! Why didn't you come to us? We would have never let you bring your hurt so far. You need to stay strong, for me, your sister and your mom and dad, ok, buddy?"_

At that the memory ended. I stood now in the room with and watched both my biological family and real family standing around me, fighting with my uncontrolled powers. My real family had relaxed expression on their faces, as if they thought about something pleasant, but my biological family was tensed and for them keeping control was hard. Then I heard Mom told Piper:

"You need to remember something good that happened with you and Chris, it will help you to keep the overpower it, but it will also help Chris to sort everything out." With that she was back to her thought, while Piper tried to remember something good. After a few minutes Piper's face lightened up as she remembered something and for her it became easier to keep the hold, noticing the change the rest of my biological family followed the advice.

I felt something pulling me back to my body, I knew that was time to finish it and I knew that now I had everything sorted. Because I made my decision and found my own peace.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed!=)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Sorry for mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

Shifting PoVs

_Helena's Point of view_

When I saw that Chris was deep in his mind, I closed my eyes and remembered one of the most happy time with my youngest son. It was the weekends we spent in Paris. Aside from his sibling he decided stay with me in the hotel and help me with the work.

**Flashback (3****rd**** PoV)**

Helena laid all documents on the table and sat in the sofa, she sighed as I looked at the paperwork. Chris of the age of thirteen came into the room and took place near me.

"Mum, do you need my help?"

"No, it's my paperwork and not yours, Sweetie, and you should be resting, you're still not fully healthy. You're still a little warm."

"Mum, I'm fine. I didn't want to go with girls, that's why I cast a spell on myself to play ill." Chris admitted observing the carpet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Chriiis, you could just say 'no' to them."

"Yeah? Really? We're talking about Nat and Drew in the fashion city Paris. There was no way out of it for me." Chris replied making the face at the idea of shopping with his sisters. Helena imagined it too and started laughing, not long after that the boy joined.

When the laughter died, they sat in the comfortable silence for several minute, each thinking of something personal. Then Chris looked at the pile on the table and decided that there should have been a free day for him and his mother. So he muttered some spell and the pile disappeared and a moment later appeared but already done. Helena didn't have time to scold Chris when the paper vanished, but when they were back she said:

"Chris, it's cheating!"

"So what? Dad does all the time, when you're not there to see it. And besides now we have a free day" he smiled the most innocent smile that ever existed.

"Fine, you won. What do you want to do?" Helena asked looking at the son.

"Mmm, how about we go to the park eat our favorite ice-cream and then take part in the dancing contest."

"You thought about it prior. Right?"

"Yes, I did"

"Ok, then let's change and go."

The rest of the day they spent eating their favourite flavors of ice-cream, dancing on the streets for fun and just walking around the city, enjoying their time together. When they finally decided to go back to their hotel, they bought more ice-cream to please the family which already was there.

When they opened the door three pouting faces met them. Nat, Audrey and Simon were there looking at them as betrayed puppies. But the moment they saw their ice-cream they snatched it from Chris' hand and rushed to the improvised kitchen on the room. Helena and Chris exchanged glances and burst into laughing."

**The end of flashback (Helena's PoV)**

At that memory I always found myself smiling, then I looked around the room and found that Halliwells had difficulties to keep the circle in place, so even if I didn't like them, they needed some help.

"You need to remember something good that happened with you and Chris, it will help you to keep the overpower it, but it will also help Chris to sort everything out." With that I close my eyes again remembering other good times with Chris.

* * *

_Piper's point of view_

I didn't know that it would be that difficult to do it. The energy was so powerful, that I was surprised to never recognize it in my own son, but than again now I knew that it was only mine fault that I never took notice of my child. I looked around the room and noticed not only had problems but also the rest of my family, but the Weinburg hadn't had such troubles. Then Helena's eyes flashed open and she looked at me. And after a moment she said: 'You need to remember something good that happened with you and Chris, it will help you to keep the overpower it, but it will also help Chris to sort everything out.'

Without thinking too much I closed my eyes and tried to remember anything good with Chris. And I did, but at the time he was just a baby, who played with his toys in the crib.

**Flashback (3****rd**** PoV)**

Piper put Wyatt into his bed, after his third birthday. She missed her husband greatly and her eldest son did too. She looked in the crib and found her youngest son playing with his toy rabbit. This rabbit she gave him about a month ago, and since then he never let the toy go. She smiled at him. He finally saw his mother raised his small hand wanting to be picked up.

"Look, who is here? Your mummy." She said picking the boy up. "Who is such a good boy? Who does love his mummy so much? Yes, it's you, Chris! My little hero." She kissed the top of his head.

"You look so cute together." She heard her middle sister's voice. Phoebe came into the room and tickled Chris, who giggled in response.

"He's going to be like his older self was, but happier. I know that. He deserved it" Piper said kissing her son once more and sitting him back in his crib.

"He will be. We make sure of it."

**The end of flashback (Piper's PoV)**

If only I knew that I would never keep my promise to him. That memory made me happy and hurt at the same time. I had moments when Chris was happy to see me, but it was when he was just a little baby. I wished it was different from it.

While remembering it I noticed that it was easier for me to stay in the circle. So I closed my eyes again and tried to remember more things about Chris, even if it were thing when he was so young.

* * *

_Leo's point of view_

Hearing Helena's advice I looked how my wife closed her eyes and started remembering, so I decided to try it too. I knew that there weren't many good memories of us together, but it didn't mean there weren't any. So I closed my eyes and thought about Chris and the first memory was when the Elder came to us after the final battle, when I was mortal without any powers.

**Flashback (3****rd**** PoV)**

Leo was in the sunroom with his two sons both of them paying with one another. Piper was in the kitchen preparing lunch for the family. Piper was pregnant again and today she wanted to announce it to the rest of the family.

Suddenly the blue orbs filled the room and Odin was formed from it. Leo stood up, as the boys looked at his father with curiosity.

"Leo, long time no see you" Odin greeting the other man respectfully. "Good afternoon, Wyatt, Chris." He nodded his head to the boys. Wyatt waved his hand in response while Chris hid behind Leo's legs. Leo looked and his baby son and smiled. He was at the shy age. Feeling that the younger boy wasn't going to let his legs go, he bent and picked him up. Chris immediately threw his arms around his neck and buried his head in his father's shoulder. Leo patted the boy's back, trying to smooth him.

"Piper, come here. We've got a guest." Leo called for his wife. Piper hurried into the room and saw the Elder, the frown appeared on her face.

"Odin, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to discuss one proposition with you and your husband." His tone was asking the permission.

"Go ahead" Piper answered.

"We want to ask Leo join the Elders again but this time he won't be immortal, he will age with you, he will have powers of the Elder, but also can stay here all he wants. Leo, you will have power and duties but this time around we won't ask you to leave your family for our sake. And when you die, you can choose to become the full Elder again or leave for the afterlife" While Odin was talking, Leo took place on the sofa and sat Chris on his knees. The boy played with his rabbit and Leo played with him. When Odin finished, he looked at his wife. He wanted to be an Elder again to protect his family but he couldn't make the decision alone, it should be a family decision. Before Piper could say something Chris asked the Elder.

"Daddy do not here? Like me and Wy?"

"Yes, he will if he will agree to this."

"Cool!" the young boy said, and went back to the playing with his toy.

Piper and Leo looked at each other. And Leo said what he thought was right for the moment.

"Odin, we will think about it and when we are ready to give the answer, we call you. I don't think it will take too much time."

"Of course Leo. That's why I want you to think about it. We won't do anything to force you in it. It's only your decision. And Piper, your third child will have the Whitelighter's powers too, because one child is a Twice-Blessed, the other half Elder. And they somehow made changes in you so that your third child will also be half-Whitelighter." With that Odin orbed out.

"When daddy do this, will be funny!" Chris giggled as he hopped from his father's knees and went to his older brother on his small unsteady legs. Piper and Leo watched their sons play together with adoration and love.

**The end of flashback (Leo's PoV)**

Opening my eyes, I felt how my heart was filled with love to my son. How could I ever let that happy child to go away, and find other people to cherish him like that, because I was too damn selfish to notice that he always wanted to make us happy, and how loveable he once was.

I observed the room and saw that Chris on the floor started to stir and the energy became much more easier to handle than it was before. And I knew that was time for my middle son to wake up. When I raise my gaze I saw that everyone on the room was watching Chris to wake up, so did I. After a couple of minutes Chris was finally awake, he sat up, looked around the room and said:

"I come to the decision. And my problem is solved. We need to discuss what we're doing further."

* * *

A/N Wanted to make sense how Leo got his power back. I hope you enjoyed the chapter=)


End file.
